


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by ThisAz1an



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: A "What If" Perspective, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In regards to certain missions in the game, One (side) character death so far, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAz1an/pseuds/ThisAz1an
Summary: Night City. The City of Dreams. A city of bountiful opportunities to those who have the guts to grab em’. Dive in and see just where this sleepless city takes you. Careful though, life and death are of equal measure, depending on where the coin lands.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 25
Kudos: 122





	1. The Frontman

**Author's Note:**

> This is a "what if" fic, still based in the Cyberpunk 2077 world with some changes and twists. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy and as always, thank you for reading!

**_//.Night City. City Center. Evening._ **

If there was one thing V learned about Corpos that wasn’t entirely a surprise to her on a professional level, is that they _absolutely_ hate it when their own rats try to become the snakes themselves. She grunted softly, as she tightened her grip on her _monowire_ , tightening its hold around the neck of the said rat-almost-turned-snake. The corpo suit clawed at his throat, tried to grip the wire but would never find purchase. He’d die in several seconds from the lack of oxygen meant to go to his brain, his heart pumping out in the instinctive adrenaline for flight-or-fight. However, that only served to make his death happen sooner rather than later, with how much blood and oxygen it was pumping.

She held her chrome-steel grip, listening to the last gulps of breath the corpo was trying to take. His body was slowly shutting down on him, the frantic resistance to escape was losing its power. Few more seconds ticked by and he was beginning to go limp against her. Another few seconds…everything went silent. Nothing but the sounds of a lively street and passing AVs in the distance from the luxury apartment.

V didn’t move to extract the wire right away, ensuring the deed was done. She gave one, last tightening squeeze, waited, and then retracted the _monowire_ back into her arms. She looked at the now dead corpse before her.

To anyone entering the apartment, it’d looked as if he’d hit the snooze on the couch. Tall glass empty on the coffee table right next to an open bottle of some expensive wine and a pill bottle that had some drugs for “recreation.” No matter, she still had the second part to her gig to do.

V pressed two fingers just behind her ear, activating the communication link. Her eyes glowing a brighter hue of neon blue in the dim lit home. _“Tāgetto ga daun shite imasu.”_

A second later, another voice responded. _“Anata o yonde kudasai. Seikō shita koto o honsha ni oshirase shimasu.”_

_“Dōmo arigatō. Enjin o ugokashi tsudzukemasu.”_

V shut off the communication link and tugged on the edges of her leather gloves, ensuring they were securely fitted on her hands.

She didn’t linger long, going to the specified rooms in her briefing, where she would find the things she needed to “set the scene.” Their client had explicitly requested their target’s death to look like an “accidental death.”

Come morning, the cleaning maid that would regularly come in would find the body of one Mr. Frankfurt, having ended his life a day after he was terminated from his former employer, _Arasaka_.

V left the luxury apartment ten minutes later, through the personal express elevator within the corpo suit’s home. It avoided the majority of the cameras within the complex entirely. The elevator dinged as she reached “Parking Garage” level. The doors slid open and V stepped out, straightening out her suit jacket, and combing a gloved hand through her dusky, platinum hair.

The only cameras unavoidable were one of the few ones posted in the garage, even then, they would see nothing but a pixelated blur that was supposed to be her.

A sleek, black matted _Rayfield Caliburn_ pulled up silently before her and the doors slid upward. V slipped inside and settled herself in comfortably.

Mari, a young woman with evident Japanese heritage. Her long, sleek black hair tied in a loose ponytail that was tucked against the crook of her neck. She was dressed in a complimenting suit fitting for a working woman in a corporate position.

Her partner in this gig, simply smiled and nodded as she entered. Once the doors closed once more, the _Rayfield Caliburn_ drove out of the parking garage as silently as it had drove in. Once they were safely far from the luxury complex and within the local traffic of the city, Mari activated the navigational system of the car. She nodded at the jack-in ports in the middle of the dashboard as she removed her hands from the wheel.

_“Puraguin shite mo anzendesu.”_

V raised her left up, palm up, pulling out her jack, and plugging it into one of the ports. The car’s system picked up on her jack-in, but it continued to drive around the city streets with ease. V accessed the ‘direct upload’ through the car’s remote network and chose the name of her recipient. Her icy, blue optics glowed a hue brighter as the uploading sequence popping up within her sights. It took only a moment to upload everything she had seen and there wouldn’t be a trace of it left recorded on her neural chip. Once it was completed, V unplugged her jack, letting it retract back into her left palm.

A moment later, Mari’s own optics glowed blue. She pressed the spot behind her own ear, answering the call. _“Hai?”_

V pulled out her cellphone and flipped the switch on the ‘silent mode’ to turn it off. She hadn’t expected anything to pop up in her notifications, especially on a “workday.” Yet, it surprised her when her cellphone dinged in her hand, followed with a notification that she had received a message from one “Jackie Welles.” Out of curiosity, V unlocked her phone and opened her messages.

**_> V! Hope you’re still breathing and kicking, chica! Listen, I know you won’t read this until you’re not doing your corpo biz and all. Whenever you get the chance, call me up! Let’s grab some drinks! Catch up on the detes! Haven’t seen your cara espantosa in a while._ **

A small smirk tugged at V’s lips as she read the timestamp on the message. It was sent about a day ago, just around the time she had finished being briefed about her gig.

 _“Wakatta, madamu. Taiki sa sete itadakimasu.”_ The call ended and Mari’s optics reverted back to their normal lavender purple color. She smiled at V. “Madam compliments us on our discreet and swift work, as always. She has already sent a messenger to the client to let them know our end of the bargain has been completed.”

V nodded, pocketing her cellphone. “And Madam’s orders?”

“We are to be on standby, for the time being,” Mari explained further.

Standby usually meant they were to “lay low,” to let the dust settle after a gig. A precaution they had to adapt to since HQ decided to operate within the chaotic mess that was Night City. Her and Mari were the vanguards of this experimental jaunt and so far, they’ve been successful.

Give or take, the standby could last about a month or two before they would be contacted for another gig.

“So, what will you do for now?” Mari inquired.

Her thoughts immediately went back to Jackie’s message. V hadn’t seen her friend in quite some time and last she had heard and seen from him; he was doing well in his own occupational hazard. She certainly owed him a couple of drinks, maybe a bottle, for being MIA.

“I think I’ll go see a friend, it has been some time since he and I talked,” V answered. “Take us home.”

A small smile quirked Mari’s lips, but she noted the shimmering signs of mischief and mirth in those lavender eyes. “A ‘friend,’ hm? Maybe I should call one of my own, since I’ll be all alone. _Kawaisō ni._ ”

V rolled her eyes but didn’t offer a retort. Whatever they did and whomever they interacted with; they didn’t pry into each other’s business when on “standby.” Mari just teased her on the occasion since V didn’t strike her as the “friendly” type.

“Don’t stay out too late now,” Mari cooed as she placed her hands back on the wheel, disengaging the autopilot controls. “Be sure to call your _onēsan_ if anything happens.”

V groaned softly. _“Damare.”_

**. . .**

**_//.Lizzie’s Bar. A Few Hours Later._ **

One holo call later and a pleased surprise from Jackie later, V found herself pulling up to a bar that was not the _El Coyote Cojo._ She found herself squinting at the bright uniquely scripted sign that read _Lizzie’s Bar._ Bars weren’t an unfamiliar scene for V, though this one certainly had an eccentric caliber of its own.

“A damn _Quadra Type-66 Avenger_ ,” Jackie whispered in awe from the passenger seat. “Think you got another spare laying somewhere for little ol’ me?”

V chuckled softly, maneuvering the chromed coupe with ease through the small parking lot. She parked it at empty spot a distance away from the entrance. “If I ever find its sister, I know just who to call.”

“Y’know, if your occupation wasn’t with the corpos, I’d be more than willing to offer up my resume,” Jackie said.

“Yes, yes, I ‘sold’ my soul to get the sweet digs that I have and own,” V drawled sarcastically as she stepped out of the car once the doors slid open.

Jackie carefully slipped out, ducking his head low after having hit it against the side the first time. “Nah, you still got your soul, _chica_. Just betting how long till those vipers come snatching it up.”

Unbeknownst to her friend’s knowledge, V had sold her soul long before they met, yet her heart still beats with some semblance of humanity.

“Well, if that ever happens, just know it was all for this sweet girl,” V patted the hood of her car. “I died happily knowing I owned and drove her.”

Jackie laughed, loud and unabashed. “ _Estas loca_ , but maybe that’s why I like you, V. Nothing’s boring with you around.” 

V thumbed the locking mechanism on her car key. The _Avenger_ let out a small, confirmed beep as its two-doors slid to a close. They approached the entrance to _Lizzie’s Bar,_ which was guarded with two bouncers that piqued V’s curiosity. Upon inspecting their appearance, the bouncers looked almost like dolls with the combination of punk aesthetics in their sense of style. One stood in front of the doors with a bat propped casually on her shoulder. The other one with the big shades was leaning casually against the stone wall, smoking out with a cig between her two digits.

 _So, these are the Moxes_ , V thought.

“Rita! Kai!” Jackie boomed as they got closer. “How are you lovely ladies doing tonight?”

V was left to wonder who was who, while the bouncers all smiled upon seeing Jackie. Though, she had the distinctive feeling of being ‘watched.’ Be it from the cameras perched high on the small building or Big Shades bouncer who’s eyes were hidden underneath the mirrored frames. Then again, the bar didn’t seem like the type that tailored to “corpo suits” like her on a regular basis. V was still dressed in her preem shirt and slacks but left her jacket behind in the car. Jackie told her she’d get too many eyes on her for rolling up in full “corpo mode.” Other than that, she was simply here for the booze she owed Jackie.

“Jackster!” The one with the bat grinned. “Ain’t seen you in a while.”

“Eh, you know how it is,” Jackie shrugged. “Fixers and their endless biz.”

Big Shades bouncer jerked her chin toward V. “Who’s your corpo tag along there?”

V had inkling she was not in neutral grounds, but someone’s turf. With Night city, one would have to tread lightly, depending on the locale. She tilted her head down in a slight bow.

“My name is V. It is a pleasure to meet you both.”

“ _Whoo!_ Get a load of this one, Kai! All prim and proper.” The one with the bat said, glancing at her bouncer partner.

Big Shades bouncer, or Kai, let out an amused scoff. “Least she’s not insulting us from the get-go.”

“ _Ahh,_ don’t mind my _chica_ here,” Jackie waved a hand dismissively in her general direction. “V may walk and talk like a corpo rat, but she has a soul, _tiene huevos_.”

Rita and Kai exchanged glances, a silent communicating passing between the two until Kai nodded.

Rita stepped aside from the front doors. “Enjoy your stay at _Lizzie’s_ , you two.”

V and Jackie simultaneously said their thanks as they stepped through between the bejeweled curtains.

_“Gracias!”_

_“Dōmo arigatō.”_

Once the sliding doors shut to a close behind them is when V felt Jackie’s heavy hands grip onto her shoulders and shake her a little. “Way to put on the _encanto_ , _mi amiga_. This shing dig don’t see suits like you often, so don’t mind Rita and Kai being tough on you.”

V raised a brow. “Guessing they’ve had trouble with corpos and the like?”

“ _Nahh_ , but who doesn’t in this city? The Moxes are just wary of unfamiliar faces, is all.”

“Understandable. I’ll try not to cause too much trouble.”

“V, wherever we walk, trouble will follow one way or another,” Jackie smirked. “But they’ll have go through some tough ladies who know how to swing hard first.”

They entered the main floor of the club pounding with music, dancing neon lights and tiles. Patrons dressed in their most club glamorous outfits, enjoying the night filled with booze and company, if one was lucky. There was a huge median couch in the middle, which was occupied with several people in the midst of a BD, just making out the BD wreaths on their heads whenever a stream of neon lights flashed by overhead. On top of being a bar, it catered towards both the partygoer and BD seekers. Not a bad business combo.

 _“He he! ¡Es una fiesta!”_ Jackie cackled, rubbing his hands together. “I got us a table. Just in case someone didn’t bring their dancing shoes tonight.”

V rolled her eyes, nudging an elbow to her friend’s side. The last time they were in the bar, she wasn’t in the mood for dancing, despite Jackie’s insistent jabs for her to ‘mingle’ with the locals. “Ha-fucking-ha. Just lead the way, drinks are on me tonight.”

Jackie’s eyes lit up like a holo ad. “ _¡Ahora estamos hablando!_ Let me introduce you to Mateo. He runs the bar.”

V followed Jackie, occasionally dodging one or two enthusiastic dancers who may have downed their weight in alcohol. Jackie thundered towards the bar once he spotted it wasn’t too busy, leaving her to follow his trail at a more leisure pace as she observed the club.

“ _Ma~teo~!_ _¿Cómo te va?_ ” Jackie greeted cheerily. “See business is booming tonight.”

“Jackie, _cabron!_ ” the barman with the stylist pompadour responded back with equal cheer. “Good to see you, brother. What can I get’cha?”

“A bottle of _Centzon_ to start off the night,” Jackie jabbed a thumb toward her as V neared. “She’s buying.”

Mateo seemed to hesitate as his inverted optics turned towards her, as if inquiring what Jackie said is true.

V flashed a friendly enough smile as she extended her hand. “Not to worry, I know him, and starting a tab, if that’s okay.”

“Ah, so _she’s_ the corpo friend you brag about,” Mateo gripped her hand. Both of their optics flared. V got the confirmation that she now had a tab open. “Welcome to _Lizzie’s Bar_ , miss.”

“Thank you.”

Mateo nodded at the both of them. “A bottle of _Centzon_ comin’ right up. I’ll have one of the girls bring it over to your table. Any other requests, your serving girl will take it.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Jackie beamed before gesturing at V to follow him to their table.

The said table was a small half booth in one of the corners of the club. A short walk from either the bar or the dance floor, just how Jackie preferred it. The small couch faced out toward the club scene with the table up front. Position wise, no one would surprise them unless they could go through walls. Even though they weren’t on the job, old habits die hard.

“So!” Jackie clapped his hands against his thighs as he took a seat on one end. “How you’ve been? Tell ol’ Jackie everything. _Soy todo oídos._ ”

V seated herself on the other, leaning back against the cushioned wall, and propped one leg on the other’s knee. “The non-confidential stuff I can tell you, at least. As to how I’ve been, it’s the same ol’ story. Nothing new.”

“Still playing the middle-woman with the vipers, huh?”

V sold her cover story how she was basically an agent in a security corporation, whose affairs centered around the personal safety of important corporate big wigs. Paranoid ones were their biggest clientele, since majority of the time, they didn’t trust their own people to safeguard them. Hence, a third party will always be “for hire.” What she truly did, however; was a truth she could never tell Jackie nor anyone. She’d never dare to stain his world with the blood that has soaked and marked her hands.

“Mhmm, but hey, it’s both boring and exciting at times, and that’s perfectly fine with me,” V said.

“See, _chica_ , that’s where you’re wrong,” Jackie leaned forward, hands on his knees. “You have options! In Night City, there’s so many opportunities, to be someone you _truly_ want to be.”

A small smile creeped on her lips, hearing the beginnings of a familiar tirade Jackie has been stubbornly trying to shove into her chrome skull. He knew the sole reason she could not leave her job simply through resignation. She owed someone within the company to have given her a second chance in life, when it seemed like her world was about to erased.

“…if you lose your sweet digs, my door’s always open. Well, my _mama’s_ door is always open.”

“If the company goes to shambles, I’ll know where to send my packed bags to,” V slapped her hand onto Jackie’s shoulder. “Ease up, _watashi no yūjin_. My soul is staying where it is.”

“It better,” Jackie grinned. “Or I’m huntin’ you down, give you a few knocks to the head. _Para despertarte_.”

V scoffed, letting go of his shoulder. “Like you could.”

A playful, but sharp light sparked in Jackie’s eyes as he laughed. “Oh, yeah? How about a spar in the ring sometime, huh?”

V was about to jest they could do it right outside the bar, have Kai and Rita referee them when the sound of heels clicking towards their booth caught her attention.

The approaching woman was practically oozing with sure confidence, as she sauntered towards their table. Hair cut short in a bob cut and dyed a vibrant blue. Neon lit chains wound and hung about her slender neck; stretching down to the corset dress that had a deep but narrow slit down in the middle, ending just beneath her bosom. The ensemble was completed with a trench coat with fur linings along the collar and thigh high stocking leather boots.

The mysterious woman stopped just before their table with one hand balancing a tray that had their _Centzon_ bottle and two glasses. She regarded them both, but her eyes lingered on V longer before shifting back towards Jackie.

“Evening, Jackie.”

“Evelyn!” Jackie boomed his friendly greeting. “Oh, V, this is Evelyn Parker. A former client. Did a couple of jobs for her and the Moxes.”

Evelyn, as the mysterious woman was called, placed their bottle and glasses on the table. “Please to meet you, V. Don’t think I’ve seen you around.”

“A pleasure,” V bowed her head. “And you wouldn’t, but I swing by every now and then to smell the roses.”

Evelyn propped a hand on her hip. “If you don’t mind the thorns, that is.”

V pulled on her best charming smile. “All the more tempting.”

Evelyn let out a small laugh. “Oh, she’s good, Jackie. Where’d you find a sweet thing like her?”

Jackie put on his best ‘puppy dog eyed’ look. “Would believe me if I told you I adopted her from the streets? Saved her life, you know.”

V punched him in the arm, playfully with some force. “Can it, you big oaf. You and I have different recollections how our first meet went down.”

“ _Lo que sea_ , spoilsport,” Jackie chuckled. “What brings you to our humble presence, Miss Evelyn?”

“Biz,” Evelyn crossed her arms gently against her chest. “But, seeing as you’re with your friend here, I don’t wanna trample on the festivities.”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” V reassured. “Nothing to celebrate, just owed Jackie some drinks for being an absent friend.”

“ _No te preocupes_ ,” Jackie said. “What’s the biz?”

“It’s…rather sensitive, so not here,” Evelyn motioned her hand in a “come hither” flare, as she turned to walk away. “V, you can tag along too.”

V and Jackie exchanged looks, then toward the bottle of _Centzon._ Both pondered similar thoughts on whether or not to bring a bottle along to a biz talk. It’d be such a waste to just leave it here, but when pitted against the odds of an important talk; it might come off as unprofessional to bring some drinks along. Or appropriate, if the mood was right.

“You bring it, Jack,” V started.

“No, _you_ ,” Jack retorted.

They playfully bantered about how the one or the other should bring the bottle, but it resulted with V bringing it when they spotted Evelyn beginning to tap her foot while she waited by a door near the bar. Jackie carried their glasses with him as they followed Evelyn down a hallway. They passed by some rooms that was otherwise preoccupied with an occupant or two enjoying the braindance of their choosing. Along the way, there were some JoyToys lingering about. Some greeted Evelyn and Jackie warmly, while eyeing V curiously. They pressed on, briefly into a dressing room, and then down a set of stairs that led them to the basement of the establishment. Evelyn stopped just before a locked door, turning around to face them both.

“Jackie, you go on ahead, Judy’ll be in her lair as always,” Evelyn instructed. “I need to bring your friend up to speed about certain things.”

V looked at Jackie for an explanation, raising a brow.

“Ah, right,” Jackie rubbed his free hand along the back of his neck sheepishly. “It’s nothing to worry about, V. Not my story to tell, but there’s a reason for it.”

Letting out a sigh, V handed him the bottle. “Fine.”

Jackie took the bottle. Evelyn unlocked the doors, letting it slide open to let him pass through. “We won’t be long.”

“See you on the other side, V,” Jackie gave her a thumbs-up while still holding onto the neck of the bottle.

The doors slid shut once more.

V crossed her arms as she waited on Evelyn’s explanation. Evelyn offered a friendly enough smile, but she could note the guarded tension behind the façade.

“You seem like a good person, V,” Evelyn began. “Jackie’s friendly around you. Personally, I still prefer to get to know the person behind it all.”

“Want my full biography or just certain, important bits?” V drawled.

Evelyn shook her head. “Not necessarily, I’ve observed enough to see something other than just a corpo rat.”

Well, that confirmed her gut feeling of being watched since she walked into the bar with Jackie.

“Hm, how perceptive, Miss Evelyn,” V said approvingly, before she uncrossed her arms and began to roll up the sleeves of her buttoned shirt.

She showed the implants in her arms. The obvious casings of the _monowire_ implanted within her forearms. She brushed aside the bangs of her hair away from her other eye to show the full view of her optics’ implants. Then, V looked about the floor before finding an unused short, metal pipe, and bent it with ease.

Evelyn let out a low to high whistle. “Impressive, and here I thought you were just a desk jock for the big wigs.”

“If it means I’m gonna eventually use that desk to protect a client from bodily harm or death,” V tossed the now bent pipe aside. “Then sure.”

“Not a stranger to violence, I assume?”

“I could hold my own in a gunfight, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Evelyn eyed her, as if to find anymore ‘hidden secrets’ about her that she might’ve withheld. The friendly smile was back on before V could ask if she “passed” the viewing. “Judy is a Mox too, like me. She…has a past with a corporation that inevitably changed her life, along with many others. So, pardon the cold shoulder she’ll give off at first. Corpos left a bad taste in her mouth.”

“Noted,” V said. “I’ll be sure to put on my best non-corpo behavior.”

Evelyn smirked. “Maybe keep that tongue on a leash too.”

V rolled her eyes dramatically. “Should I put on a muzzle just for good measure?”

Evelyn shook her head in amusement. “We wouldn’t go that far.”

The doors slid open again and both women stepped through, with Evelyn taking the lead and V following said leader. They walked down a short hallway and toward an open door with a room full of monitors and hardware. Jackie was seated on a lounge chair, animatedly talking to another woman with green and pink hair, shaven on one end of her scalp.

“…her up. She’s a good person. I mean, she’s friends with me, after all.”

A soft groan couldn’t help but slip out of her as V palmed her face, wondering just how much Jackie had blabbed about her. She appreciated the gesture, but she’d rather speak for herself when given the chance. Then again, those chances were slim to none where her line of work was considered, so she couldn’t blame Jackie being her front man when it comes to meeting new people. 

Evelyn giggled softly. “Such a good friend.”

“A very enthusiastic one.”

‘Hey, there you are,” the other woman—Judy, by guessing—drawled as she was comfortably slouched in her chair with one leg propped on the desk. Evelyn sauntered on over to her and propped against the same desk, just near her leg.

“Judy, this is V,” Evelyn said. “V, this is Judy.”

V remained by the entry way of the room, sliding her hands into her pockets, her gaze landing on the hardware equipment that was magic behind the BDs in the bar. “Color me impressed. Sensory sig amps, acoustic and emotive wave monitors, all top-shelf hardware.”

That seemed to also impress and surprise Judy, who gave her a small smirk. “Most of it’s customized. Only thing factory about it all are its casings.”

“Modded the works yourself?”

Judy jerked her chin lightly at her. “What do you think?”

V took another good look at the hardware and monitors. “Expression translator— _Fuyutsuki_. Last I saw, the matrices on these were fucked up.”

“They were,” Judy replied. “Swappin’ out matrice’s simple enough, plus this was the only model the supported additional scanware—”

Evelyn cleared her throat, loud and clear, as she gave Judy a knowing look.

Judy chuckled. “Alright, alright~…”

“ _Yeesh_ ,” Jackie huffed, but he had a good-natured smile. “Didn’t understood all that techy talk, but if you two wanna talk shop, Ev and I could always leave the room.”

V also gave Jackie a knowing but pointed look that gave the signal: _Stop it._

“Anyways,” Jackie ignored her, as he looked at Evelyn. “You had biz you wanted to discuss?”

Judy frowned, crossing her arms against her chest as she regarded Evelyn. “Evie…”

Evelyn patted the propped leg gently, as if to placate any doubts or concerns. “Jackie, know anything about Clouds?”

“About as much as the next guy,” Jackie answered. “Place that houses dolls with those behavioral chips, right?”

Evelyn nodded, approvingly. “I’d like to hire you to take out Woodman.”

In case anyone was curious what my in-game V looked like (P.S. The in game is only slightly different from the story in regards to their eyes, since there was no neon, glowing blue option in the customization. Here ya go!) 


	2. Against The System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talking this time around, a slow build to what's to come.  
> Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!

Jackie went still as stone, his eyes widened in surprise as his mind was processing just want his client had just asked him to do. Offing someone in Night City could be right or wrong, depending on who they are, what biz they run, and the circumstances behind the hit.

The name Woodman rang some familiar bells in her head, but V set it aside mentally as she observed Evelyn. She was friendly and alluring at first, however; beneath that was a determined woman. This hit has a deep, backstory behind it and she wondered if either Evelyn or Judy would be kind enough to fill them in on it.

_“Chingada madre,”_ Jackie uttered as he run his hands down his face. “Ev, this biz you’re asking…this one’s serious.”

“I know, Jackie,” Evelyn sighed softly. “You’re one of the few mercs who doesn’t take hit jobs, like the rest.”

“I tend to avoid them, with good reason,” Jackie leaned forward, propping his elbows onto the tops of his knees. “I don’t wanna risk the chance of a backlash to follow me back to my Mama’s doorstep.”

“I wouldn’t ask this if I knew you couldn’t handle it, Jackie, but you’re the only merc in this damned city I can trust.”

“This is taking someone’s life at the trust of the client’s word,” V crossed her arms against her chest. “There a reason you want this Woodman gone?”

Judy frowned. “Other than the guy’s a sleezy asshole who sees dolls as nothing more than just meat bags?”

V raised her a hand, as a show of peace. “Simply want to know why this guy has a time limit on his life.”

“Why? You plannin’ on taking the hit too?”

A fair question and one V had to mull on, glancing at Jackie. He was right, this _is_ serious, and could have damning repercussions if one wasn’t careful.

“Unsure, since the full story’s not the table yet,” V said in the end. “But I’d be willing to help Jackie, smooth things along.”

She couldn’t possibly get involved in a hit without notifying HQ of the situation and her intention but glancing at Jackie; her choomba’s already got a giddy grin plastered on his face. Maybe he’ll actually get wish of being merc’ buddies.

Evelyn gently pushed off from her perch on the desk, taking out small metal casing from the pocket of her coat, and handed it to Jackie. “In it is a shard on everything I could get my hands on Woodman, as well as blueprints to Clouds’ floors and rooms.”

Jackie opened the casing and took out the datashard out to plug it in into one of his neural ports. His eyes started glowing neon orange as he read and absorbed the information given.

In the meantime, V took the chance to recall her familiarity on Woodman. Pacing about the entry away leisurely, she racked her mind. She and Mari rarely interacted with the customers as part of their secrecy. It was their Messenger’s job to do the talking for them while they listened in via holo call. On a few special occasions that The Madam would allow them to meet their clients, only to dissuade any doubts of their efficiency, but they wore _oni_ masks over their faces in personal meets. Out of the two, Mari was the best with memories about their clients. V only focused on the details of the job.

V tilted her head and scratched the side of her head, only to hide the fact she activated her communication link. She turned to face the entry way, tucking her hands behind back. She didn’t need to say or respond out loud, the communication link could be talked through using their “thoughts” as well.

_“Mari,”_ V began to say, ‘telepathically.’ _“Stay on the comms for me, but I need you to hide the active link in my optics.”_

_“Hello to you too, V,”_ Mari’s voice echoed within her head. _“Give me a second…and…tapping into your optic implants…control…done. No one should be able to see you’re on ‘call,’ so to speak.”_

V turned back toward the room, just as Jackie was finished with the datashard. Evelyn had taken out a smoke case and was in the midst of taking out a cig. Judy was looking at her, her face an impenetrable mask.

_“Ooh,”_ Mari cooed. _“Kanojo wa omoshiroidesu. Bureindansu editā?”_

Through practice, V withheld to show her exasperation that Mari had also decided to gain access _into_ her optics too, so she was seeing everything as if she was here, as well. The woman would act like a nosy aunt, if given the chance.

“Here, V,” Jackie extended the datashard toward her. “Take a look.”

Nodding, V approached Jackie and took the shard, plugging it into her own neural port. Her vision flickered and then holo screens that showed Woodman’s profile popped up.

**_//. >>>_ **

**_PROFILE: OSWALD “WOODMAN” FORREST_ **

**_GENDER: MALE_ **

**_AGE: LATE 30s TO MID 40s_ **

**_BRIEF: KNOWN TALENT SCOUTER AND CARETAKER OF THE DOLLS EMPLOYED UNDER THE DOLHOUSE: CLOUDS. HAS AFFILIATIONS WITH THE GANG, TYGER CLAWS. HAS A REPUTATION OF “DEALING” WITH PROBLAMETIC DOLLS WHO DON’T FOLLOW HIS RULES._ **

**_REGULAR CONTACTS: “THE DEVIL OF KABUKI” AKA JOTARO SHOBO > A NOTE HAS BEEN ATTACHED: “AN -EXPLETIVE- WHO’S SICK IN THE HEAD. MAYBE NEEDS A BULLET TO THE BRAIN AT ONE POINT. HAS TANGOED WITH THE MOXES AT ONE POINT.”_ **

**_AN UNKNOWN MAN WITH A MASK > A NOTE HAS BEEN ATTACHED: “LOOKS LIKE ONE OF THOSE JAPANESE DEMON MASKS. MAYBE ALSO A TYGER CLAW BUT THEY DON’T TYPICALLY HIDE THEIR FACES, NOT LIKE THIS. MAYBE ANOTHER PSYCHO -EXLETIVE- WHO NEEDS A BULLET.”_ **

**_//. <<<_ **

****

There were no pictures attached to the names of “Jotaro Shobo” and the “Unknown Man With A Mask,” but they were both possible and interesting leads.

_“A hit job, yūjin,”_ Mari said. _“And on a man whom we have done business before.”_

_“So, he_ was _one of our previous clients.”_ It certainly confirmed why the name Woodman nagged at V. _“And it’s not mine, but a friend’s. A possible job for him. I was simply brought along to the meeting.”_

_“Kore ga onaji tomodachinara, I would not get involved personally. Although…”_

_“What?”_ V set Woodman’s profile aside and put up the digitized blueprint of Clouds’ floor plans and rooms.

_“The ‘Unknown Man With A Mask’ is a concern. Do you recall the ‘Atlanta Breach?’”_

Anyone within HQ, especially amongst the agents, were familiar with the Atlanta Breach a couple years back. It had been one of their former cells based in one of the East Coast’s cities, until they decided to splinter. Mari and V had been one of the agents dispatched to capture the runaway agents and bring them to ‘trial.’ If they resisted further, they had the order to ‘terminate’ them on the spot, if necessary. With the combined efforts of the other team, they had captured all but one assassin from the Breach. The Madame was not at all surprised if one or two would get away, but it remained a stained mark upon the HQ, that one had managed to get away from their grasps.

The only way one would be released from their Oath to the HQ is either in a body bag or to have the designated implants taken away and their memories of HQ removed. ‘One cannot keep the power of bloodshed, if they sought peace,’ as The Madame had told them.

_“Do you think this is our runaway assassin?”_ V asked.

_“Osoraku. Who else would hide their face in such a manner, other than us? The Madame may be interested on investigating this further. A loose end to tie up.”_

V studied the blueprint before her, as every was digitalized into its 3D form. They would be high up, in one of the megabuildings. She made note of the fire escapes that were accessible through windows. A possible entry and escape route, depending on the person. There was also an express elevator to be concerned about, although only accessible through the office of one Woodman. If things go downhill, possibly their runner assassin too.

_“We must end him the moment he is in our grasps, V. I will report back to The Madam of our findings,”_ Mari said.

_“Go ahead, I will see you tomorrow.”_ V felt the communication shut off on Mari’s end as she ejected the datashard from her neural port.

“So, what do you think, _chica?_ Do-able?” Jackie asked.

“Too many escape routes, especially that express elevator,” V handed him back the datashard. “If this job is not handled carefully, Woodman will escape within seconds, not to mention pissing off the Tyger Claws in the process.”

“Yes, but I’m not asking Jackie to storm in there, guns a-blazing,” Evelyn said.

“I don’t see this job going down smoothly without stepping on the Tyger Claws’ toes,” V countered as she approached the second desk in the room.

The _Centzon_ and the glasses Jackie had brought in placed carefully on the forefront, behind the sets of monitors. Probably Judy’s main desk for compiling the BDs. She poured herself half a glass and then downed it without missing a beat. Relishing in the alcoholic burn down her throat, she set the glass back down on the desk with a sharp _tap_.

Turning back around to face the room, V nodded at Jackie. “I’ll see you back upstairs.” Then, to Evelyn and Judy, she bowed her head before leaving the basement office. Her exit was an act, to not get “personally” involved Jackie’s biz as a merc. V simply wanted to see if the “fish would fall for the bait.”

Why else would Evelyn Parker be so interested in her cooperation?

**_. . ./_ **

****

**_//.Lizzie’s Bar, Main Floor._ **

V didn’t had to wait long, give or take, half an hour.

She had returned to the cozy corner table that Jackie had reserved, pouring herself a cup of water of water. In the end, the “fish” she had been waiting for to walk through those doors was not the one she expected. In mid sip, another hand swiped the glass out of her grasp. V only had a moment to realize the hand belonged to Judy. Judy’s thrusted forward and V felt the cold splash of water smack dab onto her face.

V sat there, equal parts surprised and amused. Swiping a hand over her face, then up to her hair to push back her now damp locks. What awaited her on the other end, was the stormy glare from Judy.

“You know what I see, looking at you?” Judy growled. “Walking, talking corpses.”

An accurate perception as to how V lived her life thus far, though Judy would not truly know the true context of her “corpo biz.” Maybe she saw just saw someone who had devastated people’s lives.

“I don’t give a rat’s ass about Jackie’s good word about you,” Judy continued. “Evelyn’s dead set on getting you to join this job and I wonder if she’s gone gonk in the mind to have a corpo join something that isn’t in her own self-interest.”

V quirked a brow. “And she sent _you_ to convince me?”

“No, I volunteered, just so I can tell your corpo ass off,” Judy quipped. “Evelyn’s already lost a couple friends to that freak just because they became too much of a hassle to be corralled like sheep. Only reason _she’s_ still breathing is because she joined the Moxes before Woodman could ‘take care’ of her too.”

Per Woodman’s reputation, but whether he handled those “troublesome dolls” personally or sent them to a third party, well, it would explain the two people in his brief that he has regular contacts with. V wondered which of the two he preferred the most.

_So, Evelyn sought sanctuary and protection within the ranks of the Moxes. The Tyger Claws seem hesitate on inciting a gang war against them,_ V thought. _Another lead to investigate further upon._

A plan was already formulating on how to close the cage in on Woodman, but she still needed more information.

“How much is Evelyn paying for this job?” V inquired.

Judy scoffed, crossing her arms. “’Course it’s all about the—”

“I _will_ help,” V interrupted, firmly. “All the eddies go to Jackie, however.”

“Wha—” Judy sputtered, taken aback. “You’re sayin’ you’ll help? For free?”

“In laymen’s terms, yes.”

“No,” Judy shook her head, frowning. “Bullshit. There’s gotta be a catch.”

V sighed softly. “The _catch_ is that I simply don’t want my friend to suffer in the Tygers’ den. If it means helping him without seeing a single enny, I’ll gladly do so.”

They looked at one another, gauging each other’s possible, ulterior motives.

Judy waited to see if she’ll spout anymore corpo nonsense that’ll fuel her temper.

V waited to see if she’ll be quick enough to dodge another cold splash to the face. Her eyes flicked downward to where Judy still held the empty glass cup in her hand. Scratch that, she will _need_ to be quick enough to dodge getting a glass cup smashed against her skull next.

Several, tense moments passed, before Judy set the empty cup on the table. V relaxed the taut muscles in her body.

“You’re serious,” Judy stated, her tone less fierce. The steeled anger in her soft, brown eyes have also diminished.

“If you want Woodman gone, we have to strike at an opportune moment,” V said, leaning back against her seat. “Give him no chance to retaliate. But it still leaves the Tyger Claws as our second concern.”

On top of the possibility of a highly trained assassin frequently in contact with him is what deterred V from simply sneaking into his office and ending Woodman’s life swiftly. Other than offing their targets, they had been trained to dispose of the bodies quietly, if needed. They’d leave no trace as to what may have happened. A similar fate could be waiting for her, if this job wasn't handled with the utmost care and planning.

Judy propped her hands on her hips, her foot tapping against the floor in an anxious manner. “Actually, I may know a way to keep the Tygers off of our backs.”

“How so?” V asked.

“ _Ehh,_ let’s just say I know someone who works _with_ them,” Judy explained. “Evelyn didn’t want me going this route, but all bets are off if we don’t get this someone on board with us.”

Sensing it was a rather ‘ice thin’ topic, V didn’t poke further for more details. She could only hope that whoever this ‘someone’ was, they would be enough to keep the Tyger Claws off of their backs about Woodman.

“Okay, sounds like we’ve got enough to get this job off the rough patch,” V declared.

“Yeah, and uh…” Judy rubbed at the back of her neck, sheepishly. “Sorry, about the water in your face…thing. And your shirt.”

Blinking, V looked down at herself and— _yep_ —confirmed that the shoulders and the front of her shirt were not spared from Judy’s friendly greeting.

“Ah, well, no need to apologize,” V reassured. “Jackie always warned me I can come off too cold, most times.”

“Still, I’m sorry for—” Judy gestured her hands at her. “— _that_.”

A soft chuckle escaped her lips. “Really, none taken, Judy.”

“Want me to find you a spare you could borrow, or you got one?”

“No, thank you, but I think I’ll manage.”

Peace was solidified, at least. V had somewhat changed Judy’s opinion about her. An unexpected result but she accepted how it had all played out. Judy uploaded her contact info, as well as Evelyn’s, with the promise they’ll be in touch once both parties found something on their ends. V ensured she wouldn’t need to contact her inside person just yet, but to keep the offer open just in case Jackie has another way of keeping the Tygers off their scent. She watched as Judy walked back toward her lair, though was stopped by a bouncer on the way. A Mox with a beanie, who jerked her head towards V’s general direction. V couldn’t hear the exchange, but given the bouncer was side glancing at her, she could imagine what the conversation is about.

Judy reassured them enough that there was no “trouble” with the dismissive wave of her hand. The Mox relented, letting Judy return to the depths of her BD office. V would still spot the beanie wearing bouncer eyeballing her from time to time until Jackie came back up.

Her big choom took one good look at her damp state, then cackled. “Oh— _heh_ —you two talked, it seems.”

V rolled her eyes, a small smirk on her lips. “I think I got off lightly.”

“I’ll say, Judy commits murder once her blood gets boiling,” Jackie grinned as he sat back down on the couch.

“So, you accepted the job, I’m assuming.”

“Yeah, I owe her, V,” Jackie explained. “And the Moxes. They’re one of the few people who got me going when I started off as a merc.”

“No, I understand, choom,” V said. “No need to explain. If you’re onboard, then I’m in too.”

Jackie clapped his hand onto her shoulder. “Thanks, V.”

“Get shitfaced now and then get started on this hit job tomorrow?” V chuckled, then waved a bar waitress over.

“ _Hijole_ , definitely,” Jackie muttered.

**_. . .//_ **

**_//.The Next Morning._ **

V awoke the next morning like someone took a hammer and was banging it _inside_ . Groaning softly, she pressed a hand against her forehead, as if that would lessen the pounding in her head. Unfortunately, it did nothing. She barely recalled the last few, conscious hours at _Lizzie’s_ before her memory blacked out. She and Jackie had gone all out after their meeting with Evelyn and Judy, getting shitfaced like they agreed upon. Maybe they had done it a bit too enthusiastically.

Gingerly, she peeked her eyes open and then screwed it shut when slight sunshine shone into her optics.

Then, V heard a soft, amused chuckle. _“Buenos dias, querida.”_

V was familiar with that motherly tone. This meant she and Jackie had miraculously returned to his place.

“Good morning, Mama Welles,” V greeted. Her mouth felt dry.

Once more, she gingerly opened her eyes, letting them slowly adjust to the bright morning awaiting her.

The silhouette that slowly became clearer was none other than Mama Welles. Jackie’s mother and by extension, her’s as well. She had lived with them for quite some time, back when in her younger days. Back when V didn’t know what to do with her life. The both of them had helped her get back on her own two feet and V would always be grateful for that. Even though V had to inevitably keep certain things secret later on.

Mama Welles stood before her, arms folded gently against her chest, as she looked down upon V with a smile.

“ _Te ves como un desastre, mi hija,_ ” Mama Welles laughed softly. “It is good to see you again, despite returning home like a drunken fool.”

V grimaced, wondering just how much of a ‘drunken fool’ she was last night. It was fortunate her drunken-self had the conscious thought of heading to Mama Welles’ place rather than her own. V had yet to settle in her supposed “apartment,” a cover for where she truly operated with Mari. Jackie would have drunkenly asked her where her “stuff” is supposed to be. Although it was well-furnished with the basics of necessities and coziness to make it livable, her personal belongings weren’t there.

“I’m…” V took in a deep breath before continuing, not wanting to hurl anymore of last night’s alcohol, or whatever was left in her stomach. “…sorry, Mama Welles. I owed Jackie drinks and…”

“Things got crazy,” Mama Welles smiled, shaking her head lightly. “I know, whenever you two drink together, there is chaos bound to happen. I just hope I do not get a call from wherever bar you decided to spend your eddies worth.”

_Ugh_ , V thought tiredly. She could only hope the Moxes didn’t had to kick or dram them out.

“Come, let us start the day, _mi hija_ , I will make my special hangover cure,” Mama Welles said, before heading off towards the kitchen. “Oh, and wake up _Jaquito_ for me, will you?”

V looked about, realizing she was in the living room, had probably chosen to pass out on the couch. It would always be the designated area where she and Jackie would crash after a long day back then. Or they’d swing by the _El Coyote_ to either help around or drink some free tequila. Happy, fond memories began to bubble to the surface of her mind, but the aching hangover halted any reminiscing. Mama Welles was right; there was no use just laying like a flop on the couch.

V had a lot of work ahead of her. She looked over the edge of the couch and found Jacky passed out on the floor with only one couch pillow pressed against his face. His snores were muffled against the throw pillow. V looked at him, propping herself on her side and elbow as she observed her fallen friend.

A moment later, a punch was thrown, and Jackie jolted awake with a string of curses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Have a lovely weekend!
> 
> Translations
> 
> Spanish:  
> *chica -> “girl”  
> *Chingada madre -> “Damned mother” or “motherfucker”  
> *Hijole -> Basically the same as “Chingada madre” but the PG version to it.  
> *Buenos dias querida -> “Good morning, dear”  
> * Te ves como un desastre. -> “You look like a mess, my daughter”
> 
> Japanese:  
> *Kanojo wa omoshiroidesu. Bureindansu editā? -> “She is interesting. A braindance editor?”  
> *yūjin -> “friend”  
> *Kore ga onaji tomodachinara -> “If this is the same friend”  
> *Osoraku -> “Possibly”


	3. Enter The Madam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit brief, classes have started for me but I've already got the next chapter going and that will be more packed than this one. Thank you for reading!

V spent the better part of her morning under the hospitality of Mama Welles. She and Jackie would take turns exchanging playful jabs at each other to make the one or other grimace from their hangover pains. A stern look from Mama Welles eventually stopped their shenanigans once food was on the table. V enjoyed the familial warmth that she didn’t realize she missed up till now. She thoroughly basked in its atmosphere, knowing the moment she stepped through the door, it’ll be a awhile until she could relish in its comforts again.

Jackie had explained excitedly that he and V were going to be doing a job together again, which made Mama Welles both concerned but assured. Assured in the sense that Jackie would not be alone in a job this time. He would have his “sister” along for the ride. They did not talk further into details about the job, since Mama Welles wouldn’t exactly let them do such a thing: Taking one’s life. Then again, the elderly mother did not enjoy the fact her son and adopted daughter threw themselves willingly into danger, but it was how they make their living. All she could do is hope and pray they would come home safely.

Once breakfast was over, her and Jackie were relatively alive through Mama Welles pampering, V asked of Jackie if they could talk privately. Jackie led her to the roof of the apartment complex. There, they discussed what they’d plan to do next.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said offing this guy would cause more trouble than simply ending a lowlife,” V began, pacing about the roof. “His known alliance with the Tyger Claws being one of the many that’ll land on our laps if we’re not careful about this, Jackie.”

“I know,” Jackie sighed, running a hand down his face. “Really glad you decided to take the job too, V. There’s no one else I can trust who can hunt down a bastard and end him in one go.”

“Don’t oversell me,” V smirked. “Might mislead some folks to think I’m a professional assassin or something.”

“Says the woman who went through the military for a time.”

The backstory to her “disappearance,” that she had supposedly joined the military and just got lost into training and work before finally sending a message to the Welles family that she was “still alive.” Mama Welles had given her an earful through the holo-call after that. A lie altogether, but the chance for truths had long since passed.

“We’ve gotta get more information about this Woodman,” V said. “I’m already planning on investigating his two regular contacts. The second one is too much of a blank spot in this job to ignore.”

“You got the feeling too, eh?” Jackie sighed softly. “No one hides their faces in this city unless they’re _really_ bad news, V.”

V nodded. “That or they have a shitty netrunner.”

“Or they’re insanely gonk.”

V stopped pacing and turned toward Jackie. “Either way, leave those two leads to me. I’ll need you to get more info about the Tyger Claws and Woodman’s affiliation with them.”

“Already ahead of ya’, got a fixer in Westbrook. Has kids in their ranks.”

V raised a brow. Jackie shrugged.

“It’s complicated. She keeps them on a short leash though,” he explained further. “So they don’t end up on hit jobs like this one.”

“Let me know how that conversation goes.”

They convened their brief meeting. They will get through the planning phase a lot quicker if they divide and conquer on the things they needed to do. V assured she’ll fill him in as soon as she found anything on her end of her investigations. They returned to the apartment, with V reassuring Mama Welles she promised to be around a lot more since she had gotten some “vacation” time from her own work. Mama Welles would hold her to that promise.

V was sent off with a packed container of whatever was leftover from their breakfast. Once she called up her vehicle through its automated GPS system, V slipped into the driver’s seat. She drove off from _The Glen_ with a loud roar from its engines. Through the smart-link, V scrolled through the optics screen of her cellphone contacts and mentally clicked on Mari’s name.

The first ring had barely finished when the holo call was answered.

“ _Ohayō_ , V,” Mari replied. “I see your nightly festivities have treated you well.”

V had seen herself in the mirror earlier after pardoning herself to use the bathroom. Her short dusky, platinum hair was a ruffled, bedhead mess. Her icy, blue optics looked back at her coldly, made worse by the slight evidence of eye bags underneath from a night well spent but lasted too long. It didn’t help that the cyberware that surrounded her eyes accentuated it further. It looked almost gaunt with her pale complexion.

“I’m heading back to base,” V stated, ignoring the teasing remark from Mari, as she merged onto a highway bridge. She ignored the angry beeps fading off behind her. “Has The Madam received our findings?”

“ _Hai_ , and she wishes to speak to you as soon as you were able.”

V stepped on the ignition pedal further, easily dodging the light city traffic of the morning. The engines of the _Avenger_ roaring deeper. “Should be there within fifteen minutes, at most.”

“You might want to head to our offices instead. The Madam is currently in Night City.”

V slammed a foot on her brakes instantly. The _Avenger_ swerved off to the side, tires screeching loudly amongst the angry and surprised honks passing by as it came to a halt.

“She’s _here?_ When did she arrive?” V asked, bewildered.

“Last night, after I had informed her,” Mari explained. “She was on her way back to Japan after a business meet but detoured to Night City after learning of the possible lead. She wishes to hear from you personally.”

V let out a breath. The Madam typically didn’t do personal visits nor make much of an appearance amongst the ranks, but on the occasion that she does; it meant serious business. It should’ve been unsurprising, considering the Breach, but this lead could be something or nothing. Either way, she had her orders. She would need to clean up a bit better before seeing The Madam.

V revved the engine more, zipping out of the emergency stop area. “To the offices it is then.”

“I will meet up with you afterward,” Mari chuckled softly. “Do try to clean yourself a bit more before going to see her.”

The holo-called ended.

V wasted no time heading to the office building. It wasn’t a towering skyscraper like Arasaka’s but they were high enough above the streets to have a view or two. Their business pitch is about “personal security,” though it was cover up for their true purposes. Their “clients” were nothing more than fakes made up by their netrunners. No one could get inside the building without the access codes; thus they didn’t get much public visits from the locals.

Once she was well within Corpo Plaza, V slowed her hectic driving and followed the traffic rules. It would delay her further if the NCPD stopped her for speeding and reckless driving. It would be minutes later that she was pulling up to a heavy duty industrial door. Beyond it was an underground garage that was connected to their office complex.

Her eyes glowed once more, as her biometrics were being read by the scanner above the automatic garage door. There was a slight click and the door slid upward, letting her through. V eased her car inside and then halted just as the door slid shut behind the vehicle. It clicked to a lock once more, then the floor detached. Gears whirred and the floor descended as she was receiving a holo-call from “Staff.”

“ _Ohayōgozaimasu_ , Miss V,” a female receptionist greeted her. “I see Miss Mari has informed you of The Madam’s visit.”

“Yes,” V ran a hand through her hair, trying to tame its ruffled mess. She would need a quick shower. “Does The Madam expect me right now?”

“The Madam is currently occupied with another meet through holo-call. You are free for the time being.”

V nodded just as the floor-elevator halted to a stop level -02. “Then I’ll be at my office.”

“A fresh uniform has been pressed and steamed and a bath has already been prepped, per Miss Mari’s instructions.”

V probably smelled like a tequila brewery, not to mention her disheveled appearance. It wouldn’t do good, on any job, to show up like you’ve just went through wringer.

“Thank you very much.”

“Not at all, Miss V,” the receptionist bowed her head. “ _Yoiichinichiwo sugoshite kudasai._ ”

The holo-call blinked out from her optics. V parked her car to one of the available spots. She approached the elevators, one of them opening up once the scanners read her. The elevator looked like any regular one, ‘cept there wasn’t a holo screen to press their choice of floor to take them to. Only a jack-in slot, where the security system would admit in the “employees.”

V stepped through the empty elevator, the doors immediately closing once she was in. She jacked herself in, her optics glowing up a hue as she was being “read.” Once she had the go ahead, the elevator began to move upward as she jacked herself out. Through the jack-in, it would take her to the floor where the personal offices were located in.

V combed her fingers through her hair, half-attempting to tame the ruffled mess her hair had woken up in. She swept back the bangs that hung over her left eye. Then she looked down at her crisp, white shirt. It was wrinkled, having been slept on, and the wet stains from when Judy had splashed her with a cup of water had left marks. Fortunately, there were no other operatives present in Night City other than The Madam’s personal entourage.

V felt the elevator slow to a halt which was followed by a soft _ding_ before the doors slid apart. She stepped out to a long stretch of hallway. On one end was a wall of glass, overlooking the sub-district of Corpo Plaza. On the other was four sets of doors that would lead to a personal office of a “representative.” Three of them were duds, but the last one was her and Mari’s. At the end of the hallway was a double set wooden door that would lead out to a lobby. A secretary or two might be lingering around, solely for the reason of The Madam’s presence today.

V entered her office, which was moderately sized for someone who headed “operations” of their business. It had all the typical furnishings: a big, chrome desk, the comfy leather chair, the couch to lounge on with a table, the multiple work pads that hold some semblances of important files, and the big scenic window to contemplate upon one’s riches and power. Attached to her office was also a dorm room, with all the necessities needed in case one needed to “stay overnight.”

V needn’t bother to check her work pads for anything. Most of the files and data she needed for her actual work was back at home base, safely under the care of Mari. The glass door slid open upon her approach; V stepped further in as she began to unbutton her shirt. Who knows how long The Madam would be occupied with her meet, but she didn’t waste on the luxury of a good, hot shower. She showered thoroughly, ensuring the stench of her late night drinking did not remain. After showering, V felt remotely human. A night out with Jackie always resulted on the both of them trying to outdrink one another.

V found the aforementioned uniform on the bed, neatly placed in order from a grey buttoned shirt, a shoulder holster , dark suit pants, and matching suit jacket. The attire was plain as it could be, but within the threads of the preem clothing was armored fibers that could stop bullets as effectively as a bullet proof vest. She put on the uniform; pants first, then the shirt, tucked in neatly, strapped on the holster, then slipped on the suit jacket. The shoulder holsters would remain empty of her usual irons, having left them back in her car.

V felt a ping within her head, her pale blue optics glowing brighter upon receiving a brief, voice message. It was from the receptionist from earlier.

_“The Madam will see you now.”_

**_// >>. Offices. ~~???.~~ Corpo Plaza._ **

The meeting room had your typical long table, that had a dozen chairs to seat an entire board committee and the CEO itself. The standards of running a corporation. Except these chairs would never see the light of frequent use. This was all just for show, after all. The surrounding walls were nothing more than scenic glasses, enabling the occupants a good view of the city from their “thrones.”

V slid the double doors gently to a close, before turning to face the sole audience in the room _._

The Madam was striking, in both presence and appearance.

The elderly woman was seated on the head chair, the position of the CEO. She was scrolling through a holo pad before she lifted her gaze. Her serious mien was of a woman who fit well into her role of ruling over an assassination organization. Long, grey-silverly locks swept over to one side in its wavy, healthy voluptuous form. She did not have any visible cybernetics, but one glance at those steel-grey eyes, one would note the modified optics behind them.

“Ah, Valerie,” The Madam smiled lightly, leaning back against her chair, as she set the holo pad aside. “It has been a long time, has it not?”

“ _Hai,_ ” V bowed deep, then straightened back up promptly. “Half a year, in physical terms.”

The Madam waved a hand in a “come hither” motion. V obeyed, rounding the long table and chairs, and stood before her boss and mentor. The elderly woman stood upon her approach and looked up at her. V was half a head taller than her, yet; despite the height difference, she still felt as if she was being looked down like a daughter to a mother eyeing her troublemaker of a child.

Maybe it was a feeling that would never go away when The Madam had raised her for half of her growing life.

The Madam chuckled softly, before reaching a hand up, and patted it against her cheek. “You have been drinking, I see.”

“A brief dalliance with an old friend last night,” V explained. “Nothing more.”

“ _Anata no shin'yū_?”

“ _Hai,_ through him is where I have found the potential lead to our rogue assassin.”

V recalled her night at _Lizzie’s Bar_ to The Madam, from her introductions to Evelyn and eventually, Judy, to the biz she and Jackie had been hired for, Woodman’s connection and their previous involvement with him, and then, about their rogue assassin tied into this.

“It seems one cannot simply forget the temptation of spilling blood,” The Madam said. “Your suspicions is not incorrect. This man could possibly be one of our wayward assassin from The Breach.”

“But why risk revealing himself now?” V inquired. 

The Madam walked toward the window, stopping before it, and then folded her hands in front of her. “He may have thought we would not dare operate in a city as bustling and lively as Night City.”

“Maybe so, _madamu_.”

“We will not waste this element of surprise over him,” The Madam glanced over her shoulder. “You have my full support in this endeavor. Unravel this mysterious masked man. Should you discover he is— _was_ —one of our’s. End him.”

“And if he’s nothing more than just a coincidental copy-cat?”

An amused snort was The Madam’s response. “ _Wareware ga sōdearu yō ni daremoga watashitachi no māku no hokori to shitede wa arimasen._ ”

V bowed deep once more. It was a formal gesture, but she couldn’t deny the rush she felt in her veins at the possibility of hunting down a former assassin who had broken from their ranks. It was going to be a thrill to test her mettle against someone who was once part of the organization. She was dismissed with The Madam’s permission and with the expectation the elderly woman would receive any reports on any new developments.

V was descending back down to the underground garage floor, her back leaned against the elevator’s wall. It was too late to back out on the hit job. The field was set, the pieces onboard. Now, all that’s left is who would draw the first blood. She didn’t last long in this career without getting the whole picture.

The elevator halted, dinged, and V stepped back out into the underground garage. She pressed behind her ear.

“Mari? I need you to look into a Jotaro Shobo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Spanish:  
> *chica -> "girl"
> 
> Japanese:  
> *Hai -> “Yes”  
> *Ohayō -> “Morning” (informal version of Ohayōgozaimasu)  
> *Yoiichinichiwo sugoshite kudasai. -> “Have a good day”  
> *Anata no shin'yū? -> “Your big friend?”  
> *Madamu -> “madam”  
> *Wareware ga sōdearu yō ni daremoga watashitachi no māku no hokori to shitede wa arimasen.. -> “Not everyone is proud of our mark as we are.”


	4. Catch A Tyger By The Claw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and as always, thank you for reading!

It had only taken Mari minutes to get everything on Jotaro Shobo. She met up with Mari, who decided to spend some brunch time in a fancy café not too far away but sophisticated enough for the likes of “corpo suits,” like themselves. The netrunner was in a similar, sharply dressed state. Though, instead of pants and shoes, Mari opted for a pencil skirt that clung to her toned thighs, legs accentuated further by the sleek heeled shoes. Her long hair was wrapped up in a loose bun this time with only her bangs left hanging to frame along the left side of her face. Mari had reserved a booth, with a glass door that veiled over the glass to its dark tint, giving them the semblance of privacy away from curious onlookers.

Once they’ve gotten their orders squared away, Mari handed her a datashard.

V slotted it in.

**_.// >>>FILE OPENED—_ **

_**TARGET—JOTARO SHOBO** _

_**> >TYGER CLAWS MEMBER. NOTORIOUS SCROLLER OF XBDs WITH SEVENTEEN KNOWN MURDERS. A COMBINATION OF JOYTOYS, DOLLS, AND A FEW MEMBERS OF THE MOXES. STRATEGICALLY COLD AND CUNNING, HIS INFLEXIBLE LOYALTY TO THE TYGER CLAWS HAVE ASSISSTED IN HIS QUICK RISE AMONG THE RANKS. IT HAS ALSO GARNERED THE HEAD BOSSES RESPECT OF GIVING HIM FULL PROTECTION AND A BLIND EYE ON HIS CONCERNING TRAITS AND OBSESSSION.** _

**_> >>NETRUNNERS WITH AFFILIATIONS TO THE MOXES HAVE TRACKED HIM DOWN TO A CLUB ESTABLISHMENT: THE HO-OH CLUB. KNOWN FIXER, REGINA JONES, HAS BEEN CONTACTED TO PLACE A HIT ON JOTARO. SO FAR, NO MERC HAS TAKEN THE JOB DUE TO THE RISK OF ANGERING THE TYGER CLAWS IN THE DISTRICT. _ **

**_ATTACHMENTS: MULTIPLE STILLS (17)._ **

**_> >>ADVISORY: KIDNAP JOTARO SHOBO AND GIVE HIM TO MARI—_ **

**_.// <<<FILE CLOSED—_ **

V ejected the datashard from her scalp as she shot the netrunner across from her an incredulous look. “Seriously, Mari?”

“ _’The Devil of Kabuki,’_ he’s called,” Mari scoffed softly, as she checked her nails. “What a cute, little title for a psychotic boy.”

V quirked a brow, her eyes looking at the chrome claws that had protruded out of her partner’s nails. “Sounds like you admire him.”

Mari smirked, mirth dancing in her pale lavender eyes. An innocent smirk for someone who did not know her too well. For V, it was a smirk that meant a bloodshed of torture to whomever was on receiving end of those claws.

“Put the claws away,” V advised. “You won’t be touching Jotaro at all.”

Mari pouted as her claws retracted into her nails. “You’re thinking of giving him to the Mox.”

There was a soft tap against their booth’s glass door before the tint was unveiled, revealing their server. Balancing a silver platter with various drinks and treats on one hand, they flashed a friendly smile as the glass door slid open.

“Your orders, ladies,” they said as they placed the silver platter onto the table. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

V nodded before her optics glowed. The server would receive a generous sum of eddies and then some. “We won’t be needing anything else for the day, thank you.”

Surprise flashed in the server’s eyes, though said nothing before bowing their head deeply, and walking away. The glass door and the veiled tint slid back into place.

“Generous, aren’t we?” Mari propped her chin onto her hand, looking at V closely.

“I just simply need the Moxes to trust me,” V quipped. “What better way to prove I’m not a typical suit when I gift them the one man they’ve been trying to hunt down.”

“You do have a point,” Mari grabbed one of the tea pots and poured herself a cup. “Though I’d simply wouldn’t contend myself to the opinions and thoughts of others.”

“Biz is biz, I know,” V reached over for the cream and sugar. She poured a dash of cream into her coffee and mixed in a spoonful of sugar. “The process should go smoother if the Mox don’t suspect me each time I walk into their turf.”

“ _Kono machi wa hidoidesu_ ,” Mari uttered. “Having to appease a couple of _gaijins_.”

“ _Sō waruku wanai_ ,” V grabbed one of the bite sized sandwiches and popped it into her mouth.

They enjoyed their brunch in relative peace. Mari was still trying to find any crumb of information about their wayward assassin beyond his connections with Woodman. One thing’s for sure, Woodman has an “unknown” in his payroll. There’s a slim chance of Jotaro knowing anything, but it was another reason to keep the Tyger Claw gangster alive. Having already paid for their orders, V and Mari simply left the café once they were done. They slipped into Mari’s _Caliburn_ as V made a call.

A holo screen blipped up in her optics with the face of a highly cybernetic woman who didn’t tolerated nonsense.

 _“Who the_ fuck _are you?”_

“Name’s V,” V greeted. “Ms. Susanna Quinn, is it? Heard you’ve been gunning for Jotaro Shobo.”

 _“It’s Susie Q to you, corpo,”_ Eyes squinted suspiciously at her. _“Who sent you?”_

“No one, but I’m willing to hand him over to you on a silver platter.”

Susie Q barked out a laugh. _“Don’t fuck around with me, suit.”_

“I was told you have netrunners fixing a hit on him,” V said. “Here’s my deal: I’ll do this job for you, you get the eddies back you paid the fixer for this, on top of doing whatever you wish with the man who killed a couple of your girls.”

Susie Q remained quiet but looked at her, as realization dawned on her. _“You Jackie’s choom.”_

V nodded. Enough said.

 _“Alright, I’ll give Regina a call. She was the fixer on this op. Tell her she’s got a suit-for-hire on the job,”_ Susie Q pointed a finger at her. _“Better not be playin’ me, suit.”_

“Expect Jotaro by your bar before the end of the day,” V said before hanging up the holo call.

“Charming woman,” Mari commented, as she merged onto a ramp to a highway.

“They don’t amuse themselves with strangers, even more so when they’re a corpo,” V unholstered her pistol and popped the clip out. She pocketed the clip and ejected the lone bullet loaded in the chamber.

“Then why bother running a bar and braindance?”

“You can ask Susie Q later if you’re so curious.”

The drive to _Ho-Oh Club_ didn’t take long, a quaint little club sequestered in its own little corner amidst other buildings. If there was one thing about Night City and most of its establishments, they were all tightly squeezed in with one another that enabled multiple entries if one took the time to look. Mari drove the _Caliburn_ by before parking the car in a garage a distance away from the club.

“Sync up,” V offered her arm.

Mari gripped her forearm. Their eyes lit up synchronously as V allowed her full access into her system to Mari. Mari would be able to do her hacking and net running through V, whatever and whomever was within her peripheral. V only had the basics of quick hacking, while Mari was more adept and appropriately equipped. She would need the other woman’s skillful netrunning to nab their target efficiently with minimum fuss.

“Blind and snatch?” Mari inquired.

It was a tactic they had been taught when a situation calls for their target to remain alive and breathing for a period of time. If they’re heavily guarded, the “blind” bit would be more toward whomever was guarding their targets. It certainly would cause some chaos, but they would never know who had hacked them by the time they had “snatched” their target.

“It’s the most suitable tactic,” V said as she slipped out of the _Caliburn_ once the doors opened.

Mari tossed her a _katana_. V caught it, unsheathing it and checked the blade. The surface of the blade was made of onyx. She could see the light of her pale blue optics reflected back at her before she sheathed it once more. She clipped the _katana_ onto the side of her pants waistline, to then reach into the hidden breast pocket within her suit jacket and pulled out a visor. 

“Silent communication through our comm link,” V slipped the visor on.

“ _Yoi shuryō_ ,” Mari said through the link as she slipped on her own visor, the LED of a white kitsune _oni_ mask, and pressed behind her left ear.

V did the same to her right ear as an holo of a black wolf _oni_ mask slid over her face. She left Mari in the car as she walked toward the direction of the _Ho-Oh Club._

 _“System’s green.”_ Mari’s name popped up on the corner of her optics. An indicator to their active connection.

V bent her knees and leaped high into the air. She grabbed onto an AC unit and began to scale up the building, passing by the neon sign that read ‘ _The Ho-Oh.’_ Once on top, she crossed the rooftop then crouched low near the edge. There were only two Tyger Claws spotted from the get-go. One was grumbling in front of broken industrial shutter while trying in disdain to fix it. The second on a balcony connected to the club that looked out to the small courtyard below, enjoying a smoke.

 _“Pretty light security on the outside,”_ Mari commented.

 _“But a whole bunch inside,”_ V countered. The infrared active in her visor. She watched as a dozen and a couple of bodies, all spread within two stories of the club. She counted seven on the first floor, six on the second. Out of all them, one stood alone in a room, busying themselves with something.

_“Could be Jotaro.”_

_“You got confirmation he was going to be here?”_ V recalled his holo picture from the datashard. An average looking schmuck from an Asian descent who fancies himself ‘handsome’ in a white suit and bowtie.

 _“The only smart thing he did after pissing off the Mox is laying low,”_ Mari said. _“He’s here.”_

Switching off the infrared, V waited until the Tyger Claw on the balcony turned away to grab another stick from her pack before she hopped onto the roof of the club. She crept toward the part of the roof right above the balcony, which had two grates.

 _“Way too many openings,”_ Mari scoffed.

 _“Streets are unfamiliar with the concept of assassins,”_ V unsheathed the _katana_ while detaching out a _monowire_ from one of her forearms.

_“Well, these gangsters are about to get a first-hand introduction.”_

V darted toward the edge of the roof and leapt off. She lashed out her arm back toward the direction of the grate, lassoing the _monowire_ onto one of the bars. The wire went taunt and V was redirected toward the balcony. The last thing the Tyger Claw gangster would see is her driving her _katana_ through their skull. The body fell as V landed on her feet beside them. She remained crouched, pulling her blade out of the corpse as she spotted a camera in the adjacent room. Within seconds, the camera and its scanner turned off.

V stood up and swung her _katana_ , blood splattering onto the tiled floor, before she slid it back into its sheathe. She approached the door, opened it, and found herself in someone’s personal bedroom. She rounded the bed, crouching herself low behind a wall, and peeked over slightly.

Jotaro Shobo was across the threshold, standing before a desk, and engrossed in whatever he was fiddling with on the holo-pad. He was dressed in his typical white suit.

V flicked the infrared back on again and counted the two other bogies probably in a next room over from where she and Jotaro are. They were faced toward him. At least _they_ were actually watching over their charge.

 _“Lights out?”_ Mari inquired.

V flicked off the infrared, her eyes glancing toward the security turret. _“Disable any security protocols first.”_

_“Scanning…and…getting the codes…all set.”_

Mari knew when to wait on her signal, thus V made her move. She crept toward Jotaro, pulling her pistol out of its holster, and reversed her grip on it.

_“Now, Mari.”_

Jotaro took that moment to turn around—facing toward her—his gaze lifting away from the holo pad. The last thing he would see is a masked stranger before V slammed her pistol— _hard_ —against the crook of his neck. Holstering her pistol, she grabbed Jotaro by the arm before he crumpled to the floor and slung him onto her shoulders.

A range of surprised and confused shouts were called throughout the club. V didn’t waste a second of getting out of dodge.

_“—can’t fucking see!”_

_“Someone’s hacked us!”_

_“Coming to you,”_ V heard the roar of the car’s engine on Mari’s end. “ _Every guard in the club will be blind for three minutes.”_

Letting out a soft grunt in confirmation, she adjusted her hold on Jotaro as she fireman carried him out. V was back out in the balcony once more and hopped over the edge. She landed back onto solid ground with a heavy _thud_ , the implants in her bones softening the impact. V jogged out of the sequestered courtyard just as Mari’s _Caliburn_ swerved to a stop before her. The trunk popped open and V dumped the unconscious gangster in it. For good measure, she twirled the clip out of her pocket and jammed it back into the pistol. She aimed the barrel downward and put through one shot into one of Jotaro’s knees before slapping the cuffs on his wrists.

Jotaro would be unconscious for a good, long while.

V quickly entered into the passenger seat. Mari gunned on the acceleration before the Tyger Claws came to their visual senses.

Mari pressed a couple of buttons and the _Caliburn_ went on auto-pilot. She pressed behind her ear, disconnecting from their comm link, while the other hand took off her visor.

“That went smoothly.”

“Hm,” V huffed softly.

“Barely a platoon’s worth of guards for such an important member,” Mari glanced over to V. “Think they were just waiting for someone to off him for them?”

V took off her visor, the holo _oni_ mask fading away. “A psychotic, XBD scroller who didn’t care who he offed for his sick fantasies is bound to bring too much trouble to the door.”

**. . .**

**_//A Few Hours Later.// Lizzie’s Bar._ **

They took a little pit stop along the way to _Lizzie’s._ Mari routed through Jotaro’s archives, picking, and downloading anything useful to their investigation of their wayward assassin before they handed him off to a group of vengeful women. They would look it over later, but for now, they had an appointment to keep. V took a still of Jotaro’s unconscious body on the trunk of the car and sent it Susie Q. It only took minutes before the gang leader responded with a message:

_**> Bring him over.** _

Mari eased her _Caliburn_ into the small parking lot of the bar, which was devoid of any other presence with the exception of The Mox. V spotted the Rita, Judy, Evelyn, and Kai gathered by the entrance as the car parked to a halt.

The netrunner blinked, leaning toward the steering wheel slightly, as she looked over at the audience. “You weren’t kidding when you told me they are decked out like punkish rogue dolls.”

V checked time through her phone. It would be another couple of hours before the bar officially opened for their operations.

For a fleeting moment, she wondered if Evelyn or Judy would have time to chat afterward. There were still some details about the hit job that she’d like to ask about from either woman. The braindance editor didn’t beat around the bush when it concerned her friend but would never say anything out of line. Evelyn had the gift of gab and allure; a dangerous combination to have when you’re trying to garner answers from her.

Either way, she had a biz to uphold.

“ _Fushinsetsuna koto wa nani mo iwanaide kudasai,_ ” V said as she stepped out of the car.

Mari flicked her middle digit at her, exiting out of the car as well.

V shrugged her suit jacket off and tossed it back inside the _Caliburn._ No doubt Susie Q might’ve told them a thing or two of the situation, she’d rather not cause a misunderstanding by not showing what she was packing today. After all, this would only be the second time they had met, and she was arriving with a body and another stranger in a suit. The leather holster with her pistol would be in full view, as well as the _katana_ still clipped onto her waist. She rounded to the front along with Mari, the other woman opening the trunk upon voice command. V reached in and pulled out the Moxes’ long-awaited prize.

Jotaro was semi-conscious, groaning softly as V dragged him out by the collar.

Mari walked by her right, eyeing the Moxes curiously as much as Kai and Rita were staring back warily.

Evelyn was the first to speak, folding her arms gently beneath her chest.

“That’s _‘The Devil of Kabuki’_ you got there, V.”

“The one and only, last I checked,” V retorted.

Rita flicked her chin at Mari. “Who’s the fancy dame?”

Mari smiled, before bowing her head, her black locks curtaining over face slightly. “ _Yorokobi_ , my name is Mari Kishimoto. I am V’s colleague.”

Rita eyed Mari from head to toe, but her eyes stopping at the chrome right hand, before flicking upward and seeing lines of cyberware across Mari’s face. “A netrunner?”

Mari’s smiled widened a tad as she glanced at V. “ _Chikaku-tekidesu ne?_ ”

Kai tapped one of her ears as she stepped up to Rita’s side. “Didn’t catch that, suit.”

For a moment, V wondered if she’ll ever get to bring Jotaro before her arm fell asleep on her.

“Quit it, you two,” Judy pushed past between the two and turned towards the pair. “Suz asked us to bring em in, not give em’ a verbal pat down.”

Rita and Kai exchanged one of their silent looks but didn’t probe any further as they both stepped away from the door.

Evelyn turned and walked into the bar, while Judy gestured for V and Mari to follow. Rita and Kai followed behind them soon after.

The booming mixture of synthwaves were absent, as were the neon lights. The place looked almost like a normal bar during its non-operating hours. However, instead of scores of random strangers drinking, dancing, or scrolling BDs; from top to bottom, were crowds of all the Mox members present. V didn’t know if they were eyeing her and Mari, or the slumped form of Jotaro Shobo. From what she recalled from the stills, Jotaro had killed at least three of their fellow girls.

Standing in the middle of the dance floor, with a sledgehammer before her, was none other than Susanna Quinn, or Susie Q, as she preferred. The woman was bordering on six foot tall with her high heeled knee boots. Her curly, thick dark locks were tied up on a thick, high bun. The yellow jacket and white body corset was a stark contrast to her dark, metallic cyber skin that seemingly made up the rest of her body, save for the upper half of her face. Hot pink spikes protruded out of her forearms. Her hands were propped on the pommel end of the sledgehammer as she watched their approach.

Judy and Evelyn broke off from them and stood behind Susie Q. Rita and Kai remained a distance behind them.

Mari took that as a que to stop just right at the edge of the dance floor, but V moved forward a couple of steps and dumped Jotaro just right in front of Susie Q’s sledgehammer.

Susie Q sneered at him for a moment, before she lifted her gaze at V. Eyes on the pistol on her holster. “That empty?”

“Only wasted one bullet,” V nodded at the blood stained bullet hole on one of Jotaro’s knees. “On his knee.”

The Mox leader extended a hand. “Give it to me for a sec.”

V hesitated for a moment. She still had her katana, but she was a bit too close to Susie Q if she ever decided to point her own pistol back at her.

“I ain’t gonna shoot you, suit,” Susie Q growled, sensing her hesitation. “You brought me the Tyger who’s murdered three of my girls, so I don’t got a bone to pick with you.”

“Point taken,” V said as she pulled her pistol out of its holster. She flicked the safety on before handing it over.

“Can you wake him up?”

Mari stepped up to V’s side, the lavender in her eyes replaced with a glowing purple hue as she looked down at Jotaro. Within seconds, the man screamed awake, straining against his cuffs in a vain attempt to grip his head, as his body convulsed on the tiled floor. The glow in Mari’s dimmed and Jotaro stopped convulsing.

Mari flashed her sly, fox like smile at the Mox leader.

Susie Q scoffed at the gesture but otherwise, didn’t comment on it. She grabbed the sledgehammer, hefted it with one hand, and propped it on her shoulder. She thumbed back the hammer of the pistol, aimed the barrel toward one of her Jotaro’s knees, and pulled the trigger.

_**Bang!** _

Jotaro let out another howl of screams as he curled into himself.

Susie Q began to circle him with the pistol still trained on him, as she looked toward her audience around her. “Take a _good_ , long look, Moxes. What we have here a piece of pussy who thought he could get away with it all.”

Cheers and jeers all came from the Moxes, with the exception of Judy and Evelyn. They just watched on silently.

“Stacy. Zoe. Cherry,” Susie Q emphasized each name. “This fucker ended their lives because he wanted to re-enact his sick kink from the XBDs!”

This caused another of jeers from the crowd.

“Now most of you know, I’ve got our netrunners tracking this bastard down ever since,” Susie Q said. “We had him pinged at Ho-Oh Club, paid Regina to fix a hit on him. But guess what? Not a single fucking merc willing to do the damn job!”

“That’s because— _ugh!”_ Jotaro coughed. “Even those trigger happy mercs in that forsaken bar are smart enough not to mess with the Tyger Claws!”

V watched as Judy stomped toward him and kicked at one of bleeding knees. Jotaro cursed a string of expletives but his body flinched in a way the flashed a red light in V’s instincts. He tried to grab one of Judy’s legs, but she hopped out of his grasp before he could even remotely get close enough. No doubt Judy was packing too and Jotaro was going to try his damndest to nab it, despite being surrounded. He just ended up flopping onto his chest, which only aggravated his shot knees all the more.

“ _Baka_ ,” Mari murmured beside her.

V couldn’t agree more.

Susie Q made her lap around, shoving the pistol into one of the pockets of her jacket, and gripped both hands onto the sledgehammer’s handle. With a grunt, she brought down one of its blunt ends down on Jotaro’s back.

There was a sickening, wet crunch, followed by the captive man’s screams of agony. It was later drowned by the encouraging cheers of the gathered gang.

“Out of all the fucking people in this city,” Susie Q continued as she lifted the sledgehammer back up onto her shoulder. “It took a couple of suits to do the dirty work.”

All the eyes in the club went back toward V and Mari.

“We don’t trust corpo rats around here, suits,” Susie Q pointed her sledgehammer at them. “But you two did right by us when everyone else was too chicken shit.”

“I’m simply hunting my own kind of monster,” V flicked her chin at Jotaro. “He’s just one of the many pieces to the puzzle.”

Be it that puzzle involving Woodman or the rogue assassin, V didn’t incline to divulge.

“Well, whatever it is, glad this piece of garbage was on your radar,” Susie Q smirked. “Drinks are on the house tonight, if you wanna stick around.”

V felt her liver and stomach flip itself at the mention of drinks. Mari happily cooed her agreement of the offer.

The Moxes dealt with Jotaro Shobo in a fashion that was a deserving fate to a monster that mutilated his victims. Susie Q rounded a couple of other Moxes to help dispose of the bloodied, pummeled corpse while she made a call to the fixer, Regina Jones. The entire spectacle was all wrapped up just in time before the business officially opened for the eve.

Susie Q returned her pistol. V accepted it back, promptly ejected the clip, emptied the chamber, and pocketed both.

The crowd was light for the first few hours, eventually picking up as nighttime furthered along. V sequestered herself to a corner by the bar, nursing a bottle of water. She wasn’t in the mood to drink for the next month or so after her bender with Jackie last night. Mari had gone off on her own, cashing in on Susie Q’s offer of free drinks. She was probably mingling with some of the Moxes still lingering about. She’d stick around, make sure her netrunner didn’t get too wild with the poison.

After a while and on her second bottle of water, V sent a couple of messages to Jackie; updating him on her end of the biz and inquired about his well-being.

**_-Good on you, chica! Jotaro’s been a thorn on everyone’s sides as much he was to the Mox. No one’s one going to miss his sorry ass._ **

V typed out a response.

**_> How’d the convo go with the fixer?_ **

**_-Says there has been rumors rolling around that there’s some asesino going around, offering his skills to anyone who could pay up his price range._ **

All but confirmed everything they’ve known so far, but it seemed like Woodman wasn’t the only employer before.

**_-Only Woodman is the one paying him up constantly. Man runs Clouds, so he’s got the eddies to foot the bills._ **

_**> Has she heard anything else about the assassin?** _

**_-News going around about this dead corpo who used to work for Arasaka. Guy was found offed in his own home, looks like your typical suicide, but she thinks otherwise._ **

**_-Wakako thinks there’s more than just the one assassin from the motherland that’s come to Night City._ **

**_-Then again, Arasaka has their own ninjas to handle their internal affairs. Wouldn’t surprise me if they off their own people anyway._ **

_Ah_ , V thought. She had heard and met Wakako Okada. She and the Madam go way back. They occasionally meet up over tea whenever The Madam was within visiting distance to the city. Wakako had never seen her nor Mari’s faces before, only the faces of their holo _oni_ masks. It wouldn’t surprise her if The Madam met up with her after their meeting.

**_> Got any names that hired the guy previously? _ **

**_-Nah, Wakako said they must’ve all paid up in hard eddies. No trace._ **

Smart and typical, up until Woodman decided to jot down the “unknown” in his finance ledger.

**_> Thanks, Jackie. Next is to figure out how to not piss a den of Tygers._ **

**_-Judy said she’s got something—someone—who’s close to their top ranks. Could pull some strings for us._ **

V sighed. She had hoped at the possibility of not having to rely on anyone else in this op, but the chances had become slimmer now. She resumed typing on her phone.

**_> I’ll ask._ **

**_-Do more of that techy talk. That’ll keep things smooth between you two._ **

**_> I have more than just my ‘techy talk’—_ **

“Hey, hope I’m not interrupting.”

V looked to the side, finding the woman of the subject had joined her corner by the bar. Judy, in all her black overalls, white crop top shirt, and boots glory.

The BD editor nodded at the empty stool beside her. “Mind if I join you?”

“None at all.”

Judy seated herself on the stool, arms resting on the bar. “Not drinking tonight?”

V shook her head, taking a sip from her bottle of water. “Think I drank my weight in tequila when I was here with Jackie last.”

Judy chuckled softly. “Miraculously, you guys managed to find your way home. “

“Perks of having a smart GPS system installed in your car.”

“Fancy.”

They shared a moment of silence, not that V was being purposely brief but straightforward on her responses. Jackie did warn her she lacked a social, personal life to get by when majority of her interactions were with corporation workers who were all “flaunt but no life.”

“So,” Judy drawled, twisting her stool about until she could lean her back against the bar. “Jackster told me you were a glorified bodyguard.”

V snorted softly. “That’s what he calls it, huh?

Judy smiled. “Is it anything else but that?”

Jackie and his big, goofy running mouth sometimes. V ought to shove a couple of knuckle sandwiches or two into his yammer.

“More or less,” V tapped her forefinger against the plastic bottle lightly.

Another moment or two of silence passed between them before Judy blew out a soft raspberry.

“Actually came here to thank you, for bringing that asshole to us. To the Mox, I mean,” Judy said in a fluster.

“No need to,” V propped her cheek against her hand. “Jotaro just so happened to be of mutual interest.”

“Yet word from Suz tells me you didn’t bother contacting the fixer for the job,” Judy nodded at her. “Just went straight for him without the prospect of eddies in the end.”

V quirked a brow.

“I—” Judy let out of a huff of air. “Look, probably means you’re stinking rich and don’t need a chump change of eddies, but the thought—what you did and do—I appreciate it.”

It was endearing, if not a bit cute, that the BD editor who boldly confronted her and splashed water onto her last night, was now a flustered, blushing mess. V reveled in the normalcy of it all before she spared Judy from stewing in it any longer. They hadn’t exactly met under normal circumstances, just barging into her life and her friend’s through a biz they were hired to do.

V kindly changed the subject and inquired about the name of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Japanese—  
> *Kono machi wa hidoidesu – “This city is terrible”  
> *Sō waruku wanai – “It’s not so bad”  
> *Yoi shuryō – “Good hunting”  
> *Fushinsetsuna koto wa nani mo iwanaide kudasai.. – “Do not say anything unknind/unfriendly”  
> *Chikaku-tekidesu ne? – “Perceptive, isn’t she?”
> 
> Spanish—  
> *cojones – “balls”  
> *chica – “girl”  
> * asesino – “assassin” (masculine)

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the Japanese and Spanish, not entirely fluent on both languages, thus; pardon some miscorrect/improper wording and/or use. However, the Spanish is read, corrected, and confirmed through a trusted source. 
> 
> Japanese:  
> *Tāgetto ga daun shite imasu -> "Target is down."  
> *Anata o yonde kudasai. Seikō shita koto o honsha ni oshirase shimasu -> "Read you. I will inform of your success to HQ."  
> *Dōmo arigatō. Enjin o ugokashi tsudzukemasu -> "Thank you. Keep the engine running."  
> *Puraguin shite mo anzendesu -> "It's safe to plug in."  
> *Hai? -> "Yes?"  
> *Wakatta, madamu. Taiki sa sete itadakimasu -> "Understood, Madam. We will be on standby."  
> *Kawaisō ni -> "Poor me."  
> *onēsan -> "Big/elder sister"  
> *Damare -> "Shut up."  
> *Dōmo arigatō -> "Many thanks/thank you"  
> *Watashi no yūjin -> "My friend"  
> 
> 
> Spanish:  
> *chica -> "girl"  
> *cara espantosa -> "ugly mug"  
> *Estas loca -> "You're crazy"  
> *Gracias! -> "Thank you!"  
> *tiene huevos -> "some guts"  
> *¡Es una fiesta! -> "It's a party!"  
> *¡Ahora estamos hablando! -> "Now we're talking!"  
> *¿Cómo te va? -> "How's it going?"  
> *Cabron -> "badass or bad motherfucker" (in a friendly way)  
> *Soy todo oídos -> "I'm all ears"  
> *Para despertarte -> "Wake you up"  
> *No te preocupes -> "I don't mind"  
> *Lo que sea -> "Whatever"


End file.
